Ducky's Wedding
by Arsha Clarek
Summary: Ducky's getting married and Palmer wants to do something for him. He enlists the help of Abby, who ropes the whole team into helping. Based off The High Kings version of "Maries Wedding." Happy Saint Patricks Day!


Discalimer: I don't own NCIS, The High Kings, or Maries Wedding.

Top o' the mornin' to ye all! This is just my little contribution to the Saint Patricks Day festivities! I've had this in my head for a while now, but was never able to end it right. And I figured, since it's St. Patricks Day, and Maries Wedding is on my Irish folksong CD by the High Kings (though technically, it's a Scottish song, which suits it better for Ducky), I thought why not!

*I personally think it will be easier to understand if you listen to the song ( as it's sung by the High Kings) while or before you are reading.*

* * *

><p>"You really think it'll work? That he'll like it? I know her brothers are doing something for her, and now with his mother…" An obviously unsure Jimmy Palmer asked. He was leaning against Abby's desk as she mulled his idea over in her head. "I just don't want him to feel ….<em>alone…<em> on his wedding day."

"Oh, Palmer, that's so sweet! He'll love it! It's perfect…can I help?"

He was slightly taken aback by her question.

"Please, do! I have no idea where I am going with this Abby, and I could use all the help I can get."

She stuck out her hand. "Put her there, partner!" And they shook.

Abby managed to get the rest of Team Gibbs to help out with the wedding surprise. Palmer was convinced if _he _asked, they would refuse with convincing excuses (which of course, he would believe) and then no one would be able to assist the poor assistant. It took many late nights and early mornings and cancelled weekends, but they finally managed to pull it all together. They had planned everything, even down to the moves that they would use.

Eventually, the day came. The ceremony quickly began and ended: the now-married couple kissed and made their way gaily down the aisle. At the small reception afterwards, Abby sat between Palmer and McGee, with Tony next to McGee and Ziva next to him. Gibbs closed up the circle on the other side of the table, between Ziva and Palmer. No one stayed in their respective seat for long, as each went up to congratulate the new couple. When the reception was well under way, two men stood up in front of the long table at the front of the room for the wedding party minus the best man (who happened to be Gibbs, but preferred to stay with the team).

Each team member made eye contact with the others, acknowledging this as their cue to get ready. The two men looked alike and were speaking to everyone, but were looking at the bride. They soon began to sing. It was a sweet tune, probably nostalgic to the bride and the two men: her brothers. When they finished, the bride, Maria, had tears in her eyes, a smile plastered on her face. She cast a loving glance at her husband, who returned it and took her hand in his.

The two men sat down as Palmer stood up. He walked up to where the two men were standing and looked up at the groom, who had a look of disbelieve and excitement on his face.

"This is for you, Doctor Mallard, from all of us. To the two of you: may you have a life filled with love and happiness."

The music began with a lone, fast drum beat which Palmer seemed to be singing. Not long after, Tony and McGee joined him as they quite literally sang the drum beat. It built up, growing in speed, volume and intensity. As the men's voices increased and violin joined in. At this point, Ducky knew what they were singing. He let out a surprised laugh.

"…..adaaay." They got quiet.

Palmer and Tony sang in perfect harmony an old Irish folk song known as "Maries Wedding." McGee joined in on the seond verse, and the three matched the others voices perfectly. The song was about a group making their way to the wedding of a friend named "Marie," but the team had changed the lyrics just a bit- from Marie to Ducky. And, as they continued, the girls joined in. The song had the singer complimenting Marie's beauty, so the girls sung that part to Ducky, but the boys cut them off and bowed to the bride.

During the musical interlude, the group linked arms and dosie-doed, causing everyone to laugh. Ducky and Gibbs watched on in a bit more amusement than the rest of the group.

They finished the song as a team, like they started.

Like they'd always be.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know how I did. It could be your Saint Patricks Day present to me! Just kidding...but seriously, please review!<em>

_Happy Saint Patricks Day everyone!_

_Love, Arsha_


End file.
